Michaels Back
by DeanApproved
Summary: Loki and Michael are brought back together again after 230 years, but something seems different about them both. Have the years changed them both so much? Find out as Michael, a demon, is sent to Asgard in search of a special object for Crowley, the King of Hell. A romance between Loki and an OC. Rated M for sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Michaels Back

_Present_

The slap of his dress shoes echoed through the hall as he walked up to the double doors of the library turned dance floor. You could hear the soft sound of Glen Miller playing from the other side of the thin glass. The man opened both doors to make a point that he had entered and stepped through. Those who looked turned silent. They saw him as the boss, the one you didn't question. He made his way through the parted crowd and found the food bar. Once he'd picked up a small strawberry tart, he turned around to face them.

The first to speak was a demon; he was obviously new and didn't know the rules, "Michael, where have you been? We've had demons and monsters out looking for you, all over hell and earth. No one could find you."

The other demons and monsters around him gasped and shook their heads at this demon's stupidity. Michael, however, took a drink from his glass and chuckled, "Well, that's because you were all looking in the wrong place."

A strong silence filled the room and the demon stared at him in confusion, "What do you mean? Where else could you have been?"

Michael tilted his head at the newcomer then set his glass down, "You're new, I can tell. What's your name demon," his strong voice the only sound in the room.

"Ron..." said the demon, his confidence now receding.

Michael draped an arm around Ron's shoulder and turned to walk away from the bar, "Well Ronald," he looked at him with a small smile on his lips, "since you're new here, I'm going to let your stupidity go with a warning."

They had stopped at a window that faced out over a large maze made of tall dark hedges. Michael turned Ron so his back was to the window and Michael's hands where on each of his shoulders. He gave a slight shove that sent Ron soaring back and through the window. Nobody moved except for Michael. He stepped forward and off the edge of the window and landed on his feet two stories down.

He found Ronald's frightened face and lent forward, eyes flashing black, "I ask the questions around here. You keep quiet and keep your head down unless spoken to. Understand?"

Ron looked at him with wide eyes and nodded.

"Excellent," said Michael as he stood upright, his eyes returning to a striking blue.

He turned to look back up at the window he had just jumped through, "Spread the word. Michael's back and better than ever."

He gave a short-dark laugh and turned to the maze. The other demons and monsters watched silently as he disappeared into the foggy maze, the only light emanating from either the broken window or the bright moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for reading! It means a lot. Hope you enjoy chapter 2.

Chapter 2 A Rider like You

_1782, one week before_

Lauren Strider pulled her favorite mare to a halt in front of the stables of the estate. Dust surrounded them both, then again when Lauren's best friend Michael came to a halt beside her, "Ha, beat you again Michael! When will you learn?"

She turned to see Michael roll his eyes with a smile on his face just before sliding off his stallion, "I suppose I'll never learn. With a rider like you, that mare could win any race in the world."

He swung the horse's bridle forward to act as a lead as he walked around to help Lauren off the horse, "That's right, we could couldn't we Saphira?"

She patted the mare's mane before un-strapping her legs from the side saddle. Michael caught her by her corset wearing waist and placed her gently on the ground. The two bickered playfully as they walked into the large stables and put Saphira and Thomas in their separate stalls, "You couldn't win a girl's heart never mind a race with me," Lauren teased, but when she turned to watch Michael finish brushing Thomas' coat with a thin layer of sweat bead his forehead and his hair falling to his eyes, she couldn't help but lose her train of thought and stare.

Michael was to turn 18 in the next week and finally be given a sum of money and an estate from his good for little father. He'd filled his body well in the past year with lean muscle and long limbs, while before he looked gangly and too thin. His light brown hair shown in the sunlight, rays bouncing off his natural highlights with small curls covering every inch of his head.

He was oblivious to Lauren's staring and finished with the coat. Once he set the brush in its cubby, he turned to Lauren with a crooked smile, "I should get back before Father forgets he has a son."

Lauren rolled her eyes, "He'll soon find out what such a great man you are Michael and he'll regret pushing you away."

Michael looked at her with blue eyes that where so deep you could drown in them. They looked too old to be in a young man like him.

Lauren sighed and nodded, "Go then. I'll see you soon?"

Michael took her hand and bowed to kiss the back of it, "On the morrow in the library? We should catch up on our lessons."

He released her hand and started walking toward the front of the stables as Lauren nodded, "On the morrow then."

When Michael reached the entrance he smirked, "Race you to-"

Before he could finish his question, Lauren was bolting out the door, with the skirts of her dress pulled up slightly as not to trip on them. Michael was right behind her the whole way until they reached the front of the estate house and where stopped suddenly by a pair of dark blue eyes and a serpent cane, "Father. I-"

Michael was cut off by Lord Lehmann's raised hand, "Miss Strider, it is not ladylike for a woman of your status to run around like a baboon with your skirts raised. My son and I must be returning home for the evening. Michael, come along."

Lord Lehmann turned back to his coach without waiting for Michael and climbed inside. To anyone else Michael still wore his smile as if nothing was amiss, but Lauren could see his pointy yet strong jaw clench at his father's statements, "I'll see you on the morrow then?" asked Lauren quickly changing his thoughts to her before trouble began.

It worked, and Michael turned to her with a bright smile, "Of course Milady, on the morrow." He ducked again to kiss her hand and climb into the coach.

Lauren waited for the coach to be out of sight before then turning to climb the small number of stairs to the estate house. She would see Michael the next day and they would study in the library as planned every Friday morning for the past year and a half. Little did she know that tomorrow would be their last study together.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for reading! It means a lot. Hope you enjoy chapter 3. Sorry it's so short. Maybe chapter 4 will make up for it in length.

Chapter 3 Meeting with the Boss

_** Two weeks ago**_

Michael Lehmann was a troubled man, yet very few knew it. When around others, he was a well put together man, a man of power at that. If ever a demon or monster had a problem even their King of Hell didn't want to fix, they would come to him, Michael Lehmann.

Of course the King of Hell didn't send many customers his way because of pride, but when he did, it was always a matter of life and death with Michael. It was never a simple vampire coven gone astray or a few simple rogue demon hunts. Sure, he could handle those few things easy, but it was the things that even the King of Hell didn't want to get his hands dirty with that Michael had to deal with.

Ever get one of those days where you wake up and suddenly you've got a job even you can't handle? Well, today was one of those days for Michael. He had spent his morning talking with Crowley about some upcoming battles that Michael had to try and deter. Now he found himself shaking hands with the demon and exchanging goodbyes.

Once alone, Michael slumped down in his chair and kicked his feet up onto the corner of his desk, "Six hours Lemon. Six hours he was here," said Michael to his hellhound in the corner named after his bright yellow eyes.

The hound sighed and rested his head on his paws as if he understood. "And what do I know about this job? Nothing…Six hours, talking about nothing, what the hell is a tesseract anyway?"

Lemon raised his head then raised his scraggly ears and whined. "You neither huh? Yeah, I guess I should have paid more attention in my studies too."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for reading! It really means a lot to me. Hope you like chapter 4.

Chapter 4 French studies

_1782, the next day, one week before_

Michael arrived at the Strider estate at his usual time, just before the sun was dead center in the sky. He was greeted first by his second best friend Lemon, the Strider family dog.

Lemon was a large dog that looked as if he where part wolf, as such, his eyes where the yellow you find in wild wolves. Lemon pranced back and forth as Michael made his way to the library, "Ok ok Lemon, I'm hurrying."

As soon as Michael stepped foot on the first stair to the second floor, he could smell the sweet rose scent of Lauren's perfume.

His heart sped and he had to swallow to put it back in its proper place in his chest. The slap of his dress shoes echoed through the hall until he paused shortly before opening the double doors to the large room.

Once open, Lemon ran in and straight to the slim figure seated at the reading desk, "Oh, hello Lemon, who let you-" she paused when she noticed Michael at the door and stood, "Michael, about time, I was beginning to worry your father had you sent away again."

The two best friends walked up to each other and paused to bow and courtesy. Michael took her hand to kiss the back of it, "Milady, I am on time. The sun isn't quite center in the sky. Perhaps you where early in anticipation for our studies?" teased Michael.

Lauren tilted her head, "Alright fine, maybe I am a bit excited. I was browsing through my father's old collection when I found this." She turned back to the reading desk and produced a thin leather book tied with a thin leather strap from a drawer."I think it was his journal, but I don't think it has anything private in it."

She opened the journal to a page with black drawing on it, but Michael wasn't looking at the page. Lauren was leaning forward and pointing with delicate fingers at the drawings and saying something about a tesseract.

Instead, Michael was watching her face. The way her skin shown with the brightness of a young happy life, and how her face had no worry lines or dark bags under her eyes from sleepless nights. Her lips where filled perfectly, not too plump, not too thin. The curve of her lashes just before they kissed her cheek.

Michael was staring and he knew it, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. _What if she disappears? What if when I look away, she's gone forever? _Michael thought these thoughts often when he was with Lauren.

Sometimes he got lost in the intense green of her eyes. He found himself staring into those eyes now, "Michael? Are you even listening to me?"

Michael quickly blinked and shook away his thoughts, "Yes, a tesseract, your father's journal."

He looked down at the new dark drawings on the page; she must have turned to a new page. "What does this have to do with our French lesson?" asked Michael as he ran his fingers over the dry paper.

Lauren tilted her head, "You weren't listening to a single word I said. This," she pointed to a scribble on the page, no wait; it was a word, tesseract. It was underlined and circled a few times. When he glanced back up at her she sighed and pointed again, this time to a drawing of a cube looking object, "Everything else in these pages is in French but that one word, tesseract."

Michael raised a brow, "What is it?"

Lauren sighed, "I don't know. The French in here is old, too old for what we know. I can make out a few of the words like power, cube, and light, but everything else is too old."

Lauren sighed again and tied the journal shut, "You aren't even interested I can tell." She put the book back in the drawer.

Michael looked up at her apologetically then sat in his seat across from her, "It was always you that was interested in old things. Isn't that right Lemon?" he asked scratching the dog behind the ear.

Lauren gave him a small smile and slid his French studies book toward him, "Sometimes I swear you only come here to play with your dog."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for reading! It means a lot. Hope you don't mind the short length of chapter 5. The next chapter should make up for it.

Chapter 5 Old Book

Michael was about to close up shop and retreat downstairs to his lounge when he tried to shove his folder full of contracts into the drawer. The folder was caught on something and wouldn't budge.

Michael sighed and pulled the folder out to see what the blockage was. When he reached his hand in, he pulled back a thin leather book tied with a thin leather strap.

He'd moved this reading desk from the library before he made it a ball room. Demons and monsters liked to party, and when they did, they needed a large room with as little breakables as possible. When he moved it, he'd thought he'd emptied out its contents.

This leather book was covered in dust and hadn't been moved in 230 years.

Michael quickly shoved the book back into the drawer and slammed it shut, causing Lemon to stand up suddenly and whimper. Leaving the folder on the desk, Michael stood and stormed down the stairs, Lemon following close behind. Michael opened the scotch cupboard and pulled out a large glass bottle. He skipped the scotch glasses next to the bottle and began drinking away his memories with the warm scotch.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy chapter 6!

Chapter 6 Party at Strider's

_1782, The day of_

The night was young and everyone was smiling. People where laughing and talking amongst themselves just like any other party.

It was Michael's birthday and Lauren's father was throwing a celebration. Michael's own father refused to hold such a gathering at their own estate and said it was ridiculous, but he let Michael go anyway. Michael thought that his father let him go only to get him out of his hair for the evening, not that Michael minded.

He was standing near the end of the stairs in the front room silently watching. Though the person he was watching was oblivious to him, he continued to watch her every move.

Her long dark hair was pinned loosely behind her ears with small twists of Celtic braids and her dress was the exact green of her eyes. Michael always lost himself in those eyes. They were the color of new grass on the English hills surrounding Strider estate, they were the green of the sunlight seeping through the forest trees. Her beauty was clearly seen in all the eyes of every man she spoke to, and she took their compliments as they were given.

Michael always wondered why she cared so little about their compliments, then he realized that she must receive them more than he knew. When they here together, they were either alone in the study or roaming the hills of Strider estate on Thomas and Saphira. He rarely saw Lauren in town.

As he watched, she made her way through the crowd to him at the bottom of the stairs, "There you are Michael. I've been looking for you."

Michael smiled, "Not hard enough obviously. I've been here this whole time."

Lauren narrowed her eyes in her playful manner then looked around them as if to make sure no one was watching and grabbed his arm to pull his down the hall, "Lauren, the party is back there."

"I know and that's why I'm going out here. That's too many people for my comfort." They walked around to the back of the estate and out to the back garden, "That's much better, isn't it?"

Michael chuckled and shook his head, "What, the Norse Princess doesn't like too much attention? How odd."

Lauren rolled her eyes, "I don't mind some of it, but it's when I get surrounded by fat ugly old men wanting to discuss my future, I'd rather not thank you." She released his arm to lean on the railing, "And what do you mean, Norse Princess? I'm no more a noble than you are 'Lord' Lehmann."

Michael followed her to the railing, "Don't call me that will you? It doesn't sound right coming from you. I meant what I said, you look like a Norse Goddess tonight, with your green dress and gold jewels in your black hair."

Lauren had been looking at him with a smirk, now she turned away with what Michael could barely make out was a blush spread across her cheeks. He didn't know if he imagined it or not for the moonlight drained most of the color from her vibrant skin. He was going to call her out on it, because he could. They were best friends after all, "Is that a blush I see Milady? Why I can't say I've ever seen you blush for a gentleman's compliments before."

She still had her face turned away but said, "You are the only gentleman I know Michael."

Michael's smirk froze crooked on his lips as he was taken aback. He hadn't been expecting that, a snide or make fun comment maybe, but she sounded truthful, "Beg your pardon?"

Lauren looked to him finally, her face stern, "I mean it. You never want to talk about the future like those pigs all the time, or flirt like there's no tomorrow. Michael, I enjoy being with you more than I probably should. You always know how to make me laugh or what subjects to speak about. I've…" she seemed to hesitate and she tried to cover it up with a swallow, "I've caught you watching me several times. And I've caught myself watching you several times, and I…Michael I think I-"

she was cut off abruptly by a loud crash followed by screams and yelling in the estate house. Michael and Lauren both turned to face the entrance they just came from, "What on earth," said Michael as he stepped forward.

A small but firm hand grabbed his shoulder and held him back, "No Michael wait. Don't leave me."

Michael turned to Lauren, but it wasn't Lauren at all. A man had hand at Lauren's mouth, silencing her and an arm wrapped around her keeping her still. It was another woman that spoke and had her hand on his shoulder, "What is this? Leave her alone," said Michael.

Before he could make a move toward the man, the woman caught his jaw in a free hand to turn his face to her, "It's alright birthday boy. We won't hurt your girlfriend."

Michael narrowed his eyes at her and walked around her, "I said leave her alo-" before he could finish, the man holding Lauren released her and swung his fist at Michael's jaw. The next thing Michael knew, the world was spinning, he was soaring over the railing and he was face down in the small pool of the water fountain Lauren and Michael where standing by.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 7 Cocky Accents

_Several empty bottles later_

Michael woke a few hours later face down on the couch with empty scotch bottle in hand and a bored Crowley standing above him.

Michael looked up with squinted eyes then groaned when the sunlight seeping through the window stung his eyes, "What time is it?" Crowley took the bottle from Michael's hand and tilted it back as he swallowed the last drop.

Crowley grimaced and tossed the empty bottle to the side, causing it to clatter on the hard floor, "Time for you to invest in better drink; that tasted like piss."

Michael would have rolled his eyes if in doing so wouldn't have caused so much pain, "How would you know?"

Crowley chuckled and sat in the empty space by Michael's head on the couch, "All I meant was that it was disgusting you ass." He tapped the side of Michael's head, causing him to groan again.

Michael sat up slowly to lean against the back of the couch, "You know, with that cocky accent of yours, you almost sounds like a pirate."

He could practically hear Crowley shake his head, "That's cockney Michael, not cocky, and you've got an accent as well so why are you judging? Get up; you've been asleep long enough." Michael sighed as he slowly got off the couch to appear in the kitchen and make some coffee with a little chili sauce added for the hangover.

As he sat down, Lemon came trotting in with a large smile on his face. He sat down at Michael's feet and watched Crowley appear with a thin leather book tied with a thin leather strap.

At the sight of the book Lemon wined and nudged Michael's leg. Michael looked up from his drink and froze, "Where did you find that?"

Crowley chuckled and tossed the book to the table, flinging soil everywhere, "It was lying in a pile of soil surrounded by broken flower pots and window glass. Are you a mean drunk Michael?" He brushed some dirt off the cover, "I think you are. Now what did this poor journal do to deserve being thrown out your bedroom window and onto your front porch?"


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks so much! Enjoy!

Chapter 8 Strange Twists

_1782, The day after _

Michael woke to the sound of Lemon. Actually, he didn't hear, but felt him.

Michael opened his eyes to see a howling Lemon, but there was no sound. His hands moved straight to his ears only to find that he was submerged in water. He rose, finally being able to hear Lemon's loud howls, "Shh…Lemon, stop howling."

Lemon stopped and sat quietly. Something was wrong, but Michael couldn't remember what. Just that something was eating at his insides.

He climbed out of the fountain and put his hand to his wet head. There was a large sore bump behind his right ear and another, smaller less sore bump on the left side of his jaw. As he tried to remember what happened, he climbed the steps of the garden to the porch of the Strider estate.

He wasn't looking ahead of him as he walked into the house and tripped over something stiff but yielding. When he looked back to see what it was he froze.

It was Lord Strider, Lauren's father.

His dinner jacket was open to reveal a large gash in his stomach and a large puddle of deep red blood surrounding him. When Michael tripped over him, he over turned his body. Michael now looked to see that the puddle seemed to stretch toward the hall of the estate, making it seem like Lord Strider died dragging himself from the hall.

All the events from the night before came back to Michael in a massive pain to his jaw. The man with black eyes that had a hold of Lauren attacked him, sending Michael into the fountain below and he had heard screams not long before that.

Michael now found himself crawling backwards too fast from the lifeless body only to trip over another one, this time it was his own father, Lord Lehmann.

His father's eyes seemed to bulge out of his sockets as they stared up at the ceiling. This wasn't the only thing Michael noticed about the corpse. His father's head was facing up to the ceiling but the rest of his body faced the floor. He realized that his head had been twisted like an owls, all the way round to the back. Michael gagged before quickly standing to run out of the room.

He stood too fast and nearly toppled over. He grabbed the pillar nearest to him to use as a prop as he threw up on the floor. He had to get out of there and fast, but every time he'd try, he'd discover another body twisted or torn in unnatural ways.

He finally reached the front entrance and stumbled down the steps. Lemon followed his stagger as Michael reached the stables. He opened the wide doors and nearly threw up once more as he stared at both Thomas and Saphira where they lay, legs and neck snapped in the middle of the barn. He seemed to lose all focus at that moment as he walked along the steep hills away from Strider estate.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

Chapter 9 Story Time

_Three cups of coffee and 230 years later_

Crowley was sat across from Michael as he spoke.

Michael's story wasn't a secret but it wasn't heard of either. He stared at the last drop of coffee in his cup as he finished his story, "Two hundred and thirty years later…I'm drinking coffee trying to get rid of a hangover in the same house it all went down. I never saw Lauren after that night. She just …" he made a small sweeping gesture with his hand, "disappeared like the demons."

Crowley pursed his lips and tilted his head, "Out of curiosity…why did you become a demon in the first place?"

Michael finally looked up from his drink and shrugged, "I guess I thought that if I became like the creatures that took Lauren and murdered everyone I knew, then I could find her and bring them back. I never did, and trust me, I've looked."

Michael finished his coffee and waved the cup away. Once gone, he stood stretching from his chair. He patted his hellhound's head and turned to Crowley, "And now you know why I'm a mean drunk," he chuckled, but it slowly dissolved.

Crowley rose from his seat as well, his expression changing, "I already knew why you were a mean drunk Michael, and to be quite Frank, I don't care. You've had your little story time, now it's back to work."

He slid the book across the table to Michael, "Find the tesseract, stop the bloody battles and return to whatever it was you called a life," with that Crowley disappeared leaving Michael standing there with his hand on the book.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 10 Into the Dark

"What the hell is a tesseract anyway?" That's what Michael had asked Lemon one day and several hours ago.

Now he knew that it was a cube of power used by Norse gods a long time ago. As he continued to browse through the book, he saw more drawings, drawings of a spear, hammer, the cube and a scepter.

He hadn't done much studying since his studies with Lauren, but he also noticed a few other things that he thought were names, like Odin, Thor, Asgard and Loki. Other words where capitalized like names but he didn't recognize them, like Thanos, Gungnir, Mjonir, and Chitauri.

As time drew on, he figured that the spear was Gungnir, Odin's spear, the hammer was Mjonir, Thor's hammer, and the scepter was the Chitauri scepter of Thanos.

Michael dropped the book on the table confused with what any of these things had to do with some battles and the King of Hell. These things weren't real, just myth.

Sure, over the years he'd heard things, but again, they were just stories. Michael stood to put the book away when Lemon jumped up placing his paws on Michael's shoulders, "Lemon! Get off."

He pushed the hound off and bent to retrieve the book Lemon knocked out of his hands. When he stood back up, he glanced at the lettering on the page the book opened to when it fell;

_In order to stop the war for earth, the God of Mischief must return the tesseract to Midgard and to the earth's defenders. Without the tesseract, man will be destroyed and all who aid him. Demons will swarm the earth at the time of the eighth swollen moon. God's warriors will rename earth as the new hell and burn all._

Michael stared at the page for a moment as he tried to decipher the meaning. This was Lord Strider's writing. Michael knew this because Lord Strider sometimes tutored him. _What does he mean? Stop the war for earth? Who are earth's defenders? None of this is making any sense. _As he looked back over the page in case he missed something, he noticed a few more words in small writing, Lauren's writing, at the bottom:

_Our place of secrets, our place of fun_

_The smell of lilies, burning white in the sun_

Michael dropped the book on the table and stared at it before grabbing a bottle of his favorite whiskey and tipping it back to empty into his throat. After he'd finished he ran or quickly stumbled out the door to the back garden.

In the garden was a large maze, and at the end of the maze was their tree. That's what the poem was talking about.

Lauren came up with it one day while they studied in the bright sun; white lilies all around them. Michael wasn't really in the mood to stumble his way through the maze, so when he appeared in front of it he smirked at himself drunkenly.

He could hear Lemon running through the maze to get to him as he moved the branches out of his way to get to the trunk, and stepped over the rows of lilies. He found the bare patch where they sat close to the base of the tree.

When he reached the trunk, he saw a large hole that wasn't there 230 years ago. It looked like someone had punched through with their fist.

As he stepped closer, he saw the light from the sun reflect off something slightly golden. Lemon reached him then and nudged Michael with his nose just as Michael reached for the gold object.

At first nothing happened, but then as Michael got a grip on the object, a blue light struck him, Lemon and the gold object. The light was something like blue lightning coming from the sky. The only thing was, when the light went out, all lights went out and Michael could see nothing. Hear nothing. Feel nothing.

Everything went dark.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 11 Loki

The silence was deafening. Michael felt trapped in his own body as the ringing in his ears from the strike disappeared.

Every once in a while, he could hear what sounded like talking and a light sound of what he thought where claws tapping on hard floor. At the moment there was no sound at all. No wait, he was breathing.

And he could hear his heartbeat. It was a loud thump-thump in his ears that made him want to yell in pain. About sixty painful thumps in his ears, he heard a soft voice then that tapping noise again.

Suddenly, Michael's eyes sprung open and he sat forward, rising from what looked like a bed. When he looked around him, he saw that everything seemed to have a golden layer over it, even the bed covers. He swung his feet over the edge and realized he was still in the same dark blue jeans, shoes, plain white t-shirt and black leather jacket, that fit him snugly, he was wearing when he went to the tree.

The only difference was on his hand, where he held the scepter was a red line across his palm. Michael probed it with his left forefinger. It didn't hurt, which was strange because it looked like something that would. When he decided it was nothing to worry about, he walked to the end of the room, where a golden door blocked his path.

As he walked, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror by the door. He looked the same, he felt the same when he ran his hand through his hair like usual, but something about this place was off. He sometimes felt that way when he wondered through Hell, but this place felt different, like it was farther away than he was used to.

Michael sighed, "You look as old as ever," he said to himself when he looked at his barely 20 year old looking body. He became a demon when he was twenty and he was now 248.

He turned away from his reflection and pushed on the handle less door. The door was silent as it opened to a larger room with what looked like the back of a large chair directly in front of him. Michael wasn't alone either.

He could hear panting coming from the other side of the chair. It was a familiar noise, but sounded out of place here. Michael turned to his right as he walked down a few steps around the throne. It was a throne Michael realized when he saw that the familiar panting was coming from his hellhound Lemon and that a man was sitting on the throne stroking the animal.

Neither moved or acknowledged Michael's appearance until Michael's shoe caught on the last step and Lemon turned to him. The hound wined and ran forward to jump on Michael, placing his paws on his shoulders and nearly knocking him down.

Michael quickly pushed Lemon down and crouched to scratch behind his ears. When he looked up, one of the man's hand hung off the edge of the arm to the throne and the other lay rest under the man's chin, elbow on the arm rest.

The man's skin was pale in comparison to Michael's, and his shoulder length, slicked back, hair made it look paler since it was black as night. The eyes where a strikingly familiar green that looked down at Michael with patience, "Hello Michael."

"H-hello…," said Michael after a while. When Lemon realized that Michael wasn't going to continue scratching, he ran back to the hand in the throne. The fingers on the hand looked delicate and thin, like the rest of the man. The man that belonged to those delicate fingers lent forward to smooth the hellhound's fur, in doing so, Michael noticed the leather clothing the man, maybe around Michael's age, was wearing.

It was a black leather material similar to Michael's jacket but extended down the length of his body to his black leather boots. There were straps here and there that Michael couldn't make sense of and dark green leather throughout the suit. It wasn't like biker gear, but it was some type of gear meant for protection.

As he watched, the man continued to pet Lemon like he was an old friend, "You're wondering where you are and what happened." It wasn't a question but a statement, like he knew what Michael was thinking.

Michael stood, "Yes, and who you are."

The man nodded and stopped stroking Lemon, who seemed saddened by this turn of events, to lean back in his throne, "My name is Loki. You are standing in the throne room of Asgard and you are here because you are Michael Lehmann who grabbed the Chitauri scepter linked to the tesseract to bring you to me."

Michael narrowed his eyes, "Sure, and I'm Odin and that is my dog Thor," Lemon let lose a small growl at Michael, who had his arms crossed.

The man's, 'Loki', expression didn't change, "I will not be mocked by you demon. I know it may be a hard thing for you to understand, but it is true," as he spoke, he stood from the throne and descended the few steps to the very floor Michael stood. Loki was about the same height as Michael and walked like a man that knew what he was doing.

Lemon walked next to him as if this 'god' were his master and stopped when Loki stopped. Michael frowned when he noticed this because Lemon was his hellhound, Michael's, and Lemon never trusted anyone else. "Michael…do you know why you're here," asked Loki in his now soft voice.

Michael felt strange. As soon as he looked up to those green eyes, he found he couldn't look away for more than a second in case they disappeared. He felt his own heart beat faster now that they looked back at him. _So familiar__,_ thought Michael before he shrugged, "You said it was because I'm Michael Lehmann and I grabbed a Chitty scepter linked to something that brought me to you," on the last word, Michael's breath caught as he realized just exactly why those eyes were so familiar.

They were the green of new grass on the English hills surrounding Strider estate, they were the green of the sunlight seeping through the forest trees.

Loki didn't seem to notice Michael's pause as he rolled his eyes, "Chitauri scepter linked to the tesseract, did you never pay attention during your studies?"

Michael took an involuntary step back, "Who are you?"

This grabbed Loki's attention as he narrowed his eyes, "I told you…Lo-"

Michael cut him off with a raised hand, "No…I know you, and your name isn't Loki."

Loki's eyes seemed to sadden as he must have realized what he meant, "Michael, my name is Loki, but you used to know me as Lauren Strider. That was a long time ago wasn't it?" Loki took a step forward and raised a hand to Michael's cheek, stopping him from stepping back again.

Michael froze at the touch for it too was Lauren's touch, "N-no…you're not…"

Loki's hand stayed at Michael's cheek as he suddenly changed forms, but not like a shifter, where they lose skin, but like an image on a computer screen. Loki turned into a dark haired, pale skinned, green eyed Lauren for a brief moment before turning back into Loki, a male version of Lauren.

Michael stared at him with wide eyes, "What the…how did you?"

Loki's once sad face, split across the middle with a crooked smile, "What you just saw is only a part of what I'm very good at. It was an illusion, one that I only used 230 years ago, until now. This is my true form Michael. I am Loki, God of Mischief."

Loki's eyes searched Michael as his own eyes bore into Loki, "But if you're Lauren…I loved Lauren-"

Loki stopped him and placed his other hand on Michael's other cheek, "Then you loved me. I am, was, Lauren. Lauren was just an image; it was me inside of her. Don't you see? Lemon only trusted two people in the whole world Michael, you and me." Loki let go of Michael's face to crouch and pet the hound, "See?"

He looked up at Michael with hopeful eyes, but Michael was walking away.

"Michael! Where are you going," Loki stood to follow Michael who suddenly stopped and turned to face him, "I'm leaving this ridiculous place. It's all lies, and you're the biggest part. I loved Lauren…loved her with all I had. Then she disappeared…with my heart and everything I had. Everyone I knew died that night, and for all I know, she died too, so please…just stop with this psychotic bull shit and tell me how to get out of here!"

Loki had stopped just two feet away from Michael before he began to yell and took a step forward. Now they were only separated by a few inches.

Michael become suddenly aware of this and his breath caught again, _those eyes__._ He could feel himself moving forward before he really even thought about it and found himself looking instead at Loki's lips.

Loki didn't move either away or closer but instead, allowed Michael to lean in, but Michael caught himself just centimeters from Loki's lips and froze, _what am I doing?_

He quickly pulled away only to be pulled back by Loki's fist in his jacket. Their lips connected with such force, Michael nearly fell forward, if not for Loki's solid body keeping them up, they both would have landed on the floor.

They were exactly as he imagined them, soft yet firm, and the taste. Michael forgot where he was and who he was with and completely lost himself in Loki's lips. He moaned slightly and found that he had no control over the rest of his body as his hands gripped the sides of Loki's face to pull them closer.

They tasted salty, like being near the ocean, with a type of coolness to them. Michael could imagine that his own lips would taste of the spiced coffees he drank earlier with a hint of pine from the forest he loved to explore.

Loki's fists smoothed out so they could explore Michael's chest under the jacket and Michael's moved down Loki's neck to just above his waist. On their way down, Michael's fingers dug at the dark leather. But his hands didn't stop there, they moved behind Loki's back, to just below his hips and pulled the two close together, causing a small gasp to escape Loki's lips and give news to Michael's hardening erection against Loki's leg.

Michael's eyes snapped open and he broke Loki's hold of him.

A sigh escaped Loki again as he opened his eyes and dropped his arms to his sides. "Don't…Ever…Do that again," said Michael, taking another step back.

"I only gave you what you wanted," Loki stood unmoving in front of him, but his eyes watched with something Michael couldn't quite place, sadness maybe.

"No, I wanted to leave not…that!" He turned again to walk out of the room when a balcony looking out over what looked like an ocean that dropped off the edge of a cliff stopped him in his tracks, _well that explains that salt._

Michael looked out at the view as Loki walked up beside him, "Asgard," was all he said before he stepped in front of Michael.

Michael shook his head, "How is this real? I thought you were just telling me stories…"

Loki shook his head, "They weren't stories. Asgard is real, so is the tesseract, Thor, and Mjonir."

Lemon ran up to the two of them and whined. Michael looked down at Lemon, "What do you think Lemon?" The hellhound whined and jumped in place.

Michael sighed and turned to look at Loki, who it seemed never took his eyes off Michael, "Alright…say I believe you. Why did you leave?"

Loki shook his head, "It wasn't by choice. Do you remember the demons?" After Michael's nod, Loki continued, "They were after the tesseract. When I refused to give it up, they came to your party and killed everyone. I knew you weren't dead, but there was no way I could return without them killing you as well. So I left the scepter and the note so you instead could come to me."

Michael stood still as Loki explained, "And you did, just like I knew you would." Loki raised his hand to Michael's cheek again.

Michael flinched then caught sight of Loki's eyes, allowing his hand to caress his face, "Michael I knew you loved me, even after all these years, you still look into my eyes the same way."

His hand moved behind Michael's head to tangle in his curls at the base of his neck, "Could you love me again?"

As Loki waited, Michael's eyes looked him over. _It's the same, you're the same. Only you're a guy and I'm as straight as can be. But I love you like I did 230 years ago, so why is this so hard? I know why, It's because I finally got over the fact that you were dead and I'd never see you again, and yet here you are. My Laur-no not Lauren…Loki._

For an answer, Michael reached up to tangle his own hands in Loki's black hair and pull their lips together. In response to this, Loki's free hand moved to Michael's back and pulled their hips close.

Apparently, Michael wasn't the only one with a growing erection. Michael moaned into Loki's lips and rocked his hips against Loki. After a moment of this, Loki broke the kiss to catch his breath, but Michael was no were near finished. His mouth traveled down to Loki's jaw, down the top of his neck, to the top of Loki's leather suit.

Loki let out a small moan of his own then pushed Michael back into the throne so he could rock his hips up against him easier. His hands reached under Michael's jacket and pulled it over his shoulders and onto the floor. Michael tried to do the same, his hands running up Loki's chest but having trouble finding a place to take off the gear as he turned Loki over toward the stairs.

Loki laughed and undid the shoulder pads, causing the cape to fall to the ground behind him, "Having trouble?" Michael ignored him and brushed his teeth against the now exposed dip in Loki's neck, "Shut up."

Loki began unstrapping the front of his vest, but his hands were hungry for more of Michael's body. He tangled a hand in Michael's hair, pushing his head back against the wall of the stairs as they traveled slowly up so he could suck at his neck while his other hand tugged the hem of Michael's shirt up.

Michael pulled the shirt up over his head then finished unstrapping Loki's gear to reveal a pale chest with a flat stomach. While Loki nipped Michael's shoulder, Michael's free hand opened the door to the room Michael woke up in only minutes earlier. They nearly tripped over each other several times as they each couldn't keep their hands off each other and walk at the same time.

When they finally made it to the bed, Michael kicked off his jeans and pushed Loki down onto the sheets. Loki gripped Michael's hips with his hands to hold him still as he arched up to grind his erection with Michael's, this dragging a moan from the both of them.

Michael rocked his hips with Loki and bent to first kiss, then suck and nip at Loki's right nipple. Loki groaned quietly under him. Michael then reached down to untie Loki's pants, and once untied, Michael reached in and grabbed Loki's hard shaft gently, sucking a gasp from Loki.

Michael smirked and released him only to grab both sides of Loki's pants and pull them off. As he pulled, Michael kissed his way down Loki's abdomen to the inside of his thigh. Loki's hands where once again tangled in Michael's curls.

Once the pants where off, Michael sat up to remove his precum soaked boxers and toss them to the floor. Loki then pulled Michael down to his lips for a short kiss and Michael suddenly had a small tube in his hand, "Ready?"

Loki swallowed but nodded anyway. Michael applied a bit of lube to two fingers and teased Loki's opening, "Are you sure?"

Loki chuckled breathlessly, "Yes Michael. Just get on with it."

"Okay," Michael shrugged and slowly inserted his fingers into his opening, readying his entrance for his cock.

Loki hummed softly and closed his eyes. After he'd had his fun, Michael removed his fingers from Loki and kissed him roughly before easing his cock into him. Loki's eyes sprung open suddenly, his head pushing back into the pillow, as Michael brushed against his prostate.

Michael set up a steady pace and returned to teasing Loki's nipples with his teeth and Loki's own cock with his free hand. Loki groaned loudly now, before he flipped the two over so he could lower himself onto Michael.

Michael sighed shakily and continued to jack Loki off. The two remained this way for about another twelve seconds before Loki rolled his hips against Michael suddenly. The motion sent a searing heat through Michael's shaft causing him to release inside Loki and pull against Loki's own shaft, causing Loki to release an unreal amount onto Michael's stomach.

Loki and Michael both groaned in unison before Loki lifted off of Michael's cock to lie next to him in the bed. The two lay quietly as they tried to catch their breath. Michael pulled the twisted sheets up over them then rested his hand on Loki's chest. It wasn't long before the two fell asleep under the golden sheets.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

Chapter 12 Thor

_Thirty minutes later _

Michael woke from a dream less slumber to find that he wasn't alone.

Not only did he have an arm draped over a peacefully sleeping Loki, or hear Lemon's wine from the corner of the room, but he opened his eyes to see four or five sharp spears inches away from his chest.

Michael didn't dare move a hair as a thick man with blond hair and a chain-mail suit with red cape, grabbed a sleeping Loki from the bed, pulling the sheets off with him, and set him against the wall behind him as if to shield Loki from Michael.

It was all Michael could do to quickly cover his naked self with his hands before the spears slid forward, "STOP!"

Michael had closed his eyes as to not see the spears enter his body, so when they didn't come, he opened his eyes slowly to see Loki, sheets wrapped around his waist, shoving the spears to the side, "He's with me. Return to your posts."

The men looked confused but did as they were told and left the room. Loki grabbed Michael's boxers from the floor and tossed them to him.

Michael quickly pulled them on and jumped from the bed to stand next to Loki. Loki stared angrily at the thick blond man on the other side of the bed, "What are you doing in here Thor?"

Michael blanched and stared at Loki, "Thor? This is your brother?" Loki only gave a small nod and continued to glare at Thor.

"But…Loki…we thought you might have been in a struggle. There is clothing all over the place in the throne room and in here," Thor pointed at the bits of clothing on the floor and looked to Loki in confusion.

Loki's glare softened as he swallowed, "Yes, that is obvious, but there was no struggle," he glanced at Michael, "of the kind you are thinking."

This only confused Thor more, "Then what kind of struggle was it?"

Michael suddenly couldn't swallow as his throat dried, but Loki seemed determined to tell his brother what they had done. Loki then grabbed Michael's hand and held it, "Could I make myself any clearer?"

Thor's eyes widened as he stared at their hands and it finally clicked. His mouth opened as if to say more but he stopped, his mouth forming a small 'o' shape. Thor swallowed then and turned to leave the room. Just before he reached the door, he turned back around, making another failed attempt to say more.

"Just go Thor," said Loki quietly.

Thor did so and shut the door behind him. Loki watched him leave then released Michael's hand to sit on the edge of the bed and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Loki?" asked Michael before sitting down next to him, "What the hell just happened?"

It was a moment before Loki let go of his nose and looked at Michael, "I almost got you killed and now not only do the guards know about us, but so does my brother."

Michael sighed, "Well I guess it could be worse."

Loki narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean? My brother knows Michael. He'll never look at me the same."

Michael shook his head, "What does it matter that he knows? He can hate you all he wants, it doesn't matter. Like I said, it could be worse. It could have been your father that found us."

Loki frowned and shook his head before looking away, "My brother didn't hate me, but I'm sure this will be reason enough for him to, and if it where my father, he would have sent the spears into both our chests."

There was an unsure knock at the door, but Loki didn't move to answer it. Michael rose to answer but Loki grabbed his hand again, "Loki, it's alright, I think I can handle it." Michael pulled free of his grip with a smirk and walked to the door.

When he opened it, Thor was standing there with his head down and a pile of clothes, Michael and Loki's clothes, in his arms. When Thor looked up, his eyes met Michael's and paused, "I-I must apologize for my abrupt behavior. I wasn't aware-"

As Thor spoke, Michael looked over his shoulder, into the large golden room then grabbed the front of Thor's gear to pull him into the bedroom, shutting the door quickly, "Unhand me you filthy mortal!" yelled Thor before Michael released his hold, "Calm down, I only meant for us to speak privately," said Michael with a sarcastic tint in his voice, "Do you really want to ruin your brother's reputation around here Thor? He already told me that if your father finds out, then he'll kill me and him both. Now do you want that?"

Thor was a tad shorter than Michael, but the height of his leather boots made up for it as he stared blankly into Michael's eyes, "N-no…Odin would never do such a thing."

Loki rose to join them by the door and bent to retrieve the clothes Thor dropped in his entrance to the room, "You know very well that he wouldn't to you Thor, but for me…that's a different story." He handed Michael his t-shirt and jacket, then began to strap his vest on, swinging the cape over his shoulder and fastening it to his shoulder pads.

Thor seemed to understand finally and knelt to pick up both Loki and Michael's pants. He held Loki's out to him then looked at Michael's near naked state before handing him his jeans, "You are not mortal are you?" A

s Michael quickly pulled his shirt and jeans on, he shook his head, "How'd you guess?"

"You reek of sulfur," said Loki from behind the bed as he pulled on his pants and boots.

Michael raised a brow then an arm to smell himself, "Really? Huh…Never really thought about that."

"How long has this…," Thor seemed too struggled with the words, "been going on between you two?"

"Two hundred and thirty years, and counting," replied Michael as he pulled on his shoes. "Well, it sort of started 230 years ago, and then we just got back together. Isn't that right babe," teased Michael.

Loki looked up from his laces with wide eyes as a blush spread across his cheeks. "Enough!…230 years ago, my brother was in Midgard living amongst the mortals as a woman, you cannot possibly be old enough to have met _him_," Thor gestured to Loki at the last word.

"Actually, my name is Michael Lehmann and I was born in 1764. I met Lauren Strider when I was seventeen and became a demon when I was twenty, so yeah, I think I'm old enough to know _him_," Michael then gestured in a similar way to Loki at the last word as Thor did.

Thor noticed Michael's mockery and narrowed his eyes, then tightened his grip on what Michael recognized as Mjonir, "Do not mock me with your queer gestures!"

Michael felt the room grow silent and his own body react to this new threat. Michael's stance seemed stiff and angry to the untrained eye, but to others like Michael, they would see that at any moment, Michael could jump back out of reach and kick at Thor's face and chest sending him back into a wall, all in a simple back flip.

Sometime over the past 230 years, Michael became bored of being tossed around every time he did a job, so he studied with some of the best assassins in the world. He became so good in fact, that he was even asked to train a few now famous assassins himself, such as Clint Barton, or what he is recently known as, Hawkeye.

Michael smirked as he recognized the small movements in Thor's arm and body that motioned an attack, but Loki wouldn't have it. He knew Michael better than anybody and could tell he was not happy, so he took a step to stand between the two and separate them.

With one hand on Michael's chest, he gently pushed him back. With the other, Loki shoved Thor into the wall with a warning, "You lay one finger on him, I'll have you shaved and placed in a vat of tar. Understood?"

Thor stared down at his brother then looked up to give Michael a look of hate, "What is he to you?" Thor looked back at Loki, "He is a filthy demon that traded his soul to the devil and you wish to lay with him? What lies has he tricked your mind with?"

Loki still had a hand on Michael's chest as he spoke, "None, and he traded his soul to search for me. If that doesn't mean anything to you then I don't know what will."

Thor seemed to sober and relax suddenly then grabbed Loki's shoulders forcefully, "You are my brother and I will respect your wish, no matter how odd it is." With this he turned to leave, shutting the door silently behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy chapter 13!

Chapter 13 Bloody Nose

Once Thor left the room, Loki sighed and turned to Michael, "What was that?"

Michael looked at him with a raised brow, "What?"

Loki's expression remained the same, "Are you really so dumb to challenge him like that? He could kill you in one swing of his hammer."

Michael chuckled, "I told you I could handle it. If he even moved an inch I would have lay him face down on the floor in seconds."

Loki shook his head, "You are not strong enough. You wouldn't be able to lift him if he let you."

This made Michael frown, "Of course I could. You don't know every detail about me Loki. I've killed men heavier than Thor without a thought. He'd be a piece of cake," Michael crossed his arms over his chest.

Loki raised a brow and squared his shoulders level with Michael's, "So what would you make of me then? If he is a piece of cake…what would you make of me?"

A slow crooked smirk grew across Michael's lips, "You're much smaller and lighter than Thor. It would be point-"

Before Michael could finish, Loki made a slight movement that warned Michael just as Loki's right fist swung at his jaw. Michael caught it with his right hand and chuckled, but Loki was still moving. He ducked behind Michael, still holding Loki's fist, and kicked his right leg out from underneath him. Using the same fist Michael had in his grip; Loki slammed the back of Michael's hand to the ground then elbowed Michael in the nose, causing a slow stream to pour. Michael let go of Loki's fist to grip his nose, "Shit!"

Loki straddled his stomach, keeping Michael down then pinned Michael's hands above his head. Michael grunted and used his legs to buck into the air and cause Loki to flip forward above him. Loki landed on his back and winced but still held Michael's hand tight. Michael used the momentum from the buck to flip himself over and on top of Loki's hips, this time Michael slammed his elbows down onto Loki's chest causing Loki to let go of his hands and grab his own chest as he fought for breath.

Michael took advantage of this by using his own legs to wrap around Loki's and pin them down while his hands pinned Loki's hands above his head. Michael was now leaning forward above Loki's face, dripping blood from his nose, as he tried to catch his breath, "Ok, maybe not pointless, but easy enough, damn."

Michael used one hand to hold Loki's down and his other to catch the blood from his nose, "I think you broke my nose."

Loki was still hurting from Michael's chest hit and laughed breathlessly, "I think you broke a rib."

Michael laughed in return then used his jacket sleeve to wipe his bloody nose. Loki watched him with a smirk, "Now do you believe me?"

Michael looked down at him and smiled, "Yeah, ok. I probably would have had my ass handed to me on a golden platter." Michael laughed shortly then sighed as he looked down at Loki, "I dripped blood on your face."

Michael used his free hand to wipe the blood off with his sleeve. The blood smeared from his cheek to the edge of his lips on his left side and Michael swore as he used the pad of his thumb to clean the rest.

Loki continued to watch Michael in silence.

Once clean, Michael looked up to Loki's eyes and froze. It came easier for Michael this time for he didn't care anymore that Loki looked different. His lips tasted the same as before, but had an extra hint of blood from when Michael smeared it.

Loki's hands were still pinned above him, so he had limited movement. He lay under Michael a little uncomfortably until Michael ended the kiss a moment later.

Michael released Loki's hands and crawled off him. Once stood, Michael helped Loki stand by pulling him up by his now free hands. Loki gripped the bedpost nearest him and put his hand to his chest where Michael slammed his elbow, and chuckled, "You're stronger than I thought."

Michael pinched his nose and tilted his head back, "Same to you." He rubbed his blood soaked hand down the side of his jeans to clean it, "Being a demon means I'm stronger than humans."

Loki looked up from his chest to Michael, "Well, being a god means I'm stronger than humans as well, but I still hurt like one. I'll take you to the healing room to get you cleaned up, come on. In the meantime, use your shirt to hold the blood," Loki pushed off the bedpost only to stagger to lean on the golden doors.

Michael removed his jacket and shirt, hanging the jacket over his shoulder and balling the shirt up to hold to his face. Once that was taken care of, Michael walked up to Loki and grabbed his arm throwing it over his shoulder, "You need help walking?"

Loki seemed to think about it a second before nodding and wrapping his arm over Michael's shoulder to get a better hold, then opening the door to walk, or stagger, to the healing room. On the way there, they passed several guards along the halls that gave them both strange looks. Several asked if they needed help only to be told no from Loki.

They were about to turn a corner when Thor came stomping around it. The three would have collided if not for Thor finally looking up to see them, "By the God's…what happened?"

Loki exchanged looks with Michael, who had a nearly completely red shirt to his nose, and laughed, "We discovered that we were both stronger than we thought. I might have broken his nose though and I think my rib might be fractured."

Thor looked between them curiously then shook his head, repeating his words from earlier, "No matter how odd…" Thor took Loki's other arm and turned them around the corner to the healing room.

Once in, Loki disappeared with Thor into a separate chamber as a thin man with light hair looked at Michael's nose, "No, not broken, just bruised. The bleeding should stop soon though. Just lean your head over this bowl and let it fall. Being a head wound, there's bound to be a lot of blood. You wait here while I go check on Milord."

The thin man with light hair left Michael alone in the empty room. Not five seconds later though, Thor walked into Michael's empty room and stood still three feet away from him, "How did this happen?"

Michael raised his eyes to Thor but kept his head down in the deep bowl, "I said taking you down would be a piece of cake and that it would be pointless trying to take down Loki. Turns out I would have had my ass handed to me if I fought you and got lucky that it was just my nose that came out of it bleeding after him."Michael chuckled and sniffed as the blood started to slow.

Thor scoffed a laugh, "You thought you could take me? He was right in showing you that you couldn't. But to think that a bloody nose and broken ribs are worth it, he was surely mistaken."

Michael raised his head from the bowl, "So they are broken?"

Thor nodded, "He has been told that he must stay in bed until it heals."

Michael's eyes widened, "What, bed rest? I thought you gods could heal fast."

Thor shook his head, "If a normal human had tried what you did, they would have broken an arm, but because of your demon strength…he's being taken to his room now to rest."

Michael stood from the bench he was on and set the blood filled bowl to the side, "Is he taking visitors?"


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks so much! Enjoy! Chapter 14 Loki's Visitor

Michael followed behind Thor quietly for another several hundred feet before getting tired of the silence, "How far away is his room?"

Thor suddenly stopped, nearly causing Michael to run into him, "Just behind those doors, "said Thor pointing to a familiar set of tall arched doors.

They had passed through what Thor had called the dining hall, through the throne room, passed the room Michael had woken in and down a hall that had corridors on one side and open arches with no glass peering out into the kingdom on the other, before coming to a halt at the doors, "This is his room? You're sure?"

Thor glanced at him with a bored expression before turning and heading back in the direction they came. Michael shrugged and walked up to the door then knocked along with the classic tune of '_shave and a haircut'._ After a moment he heard a small knock back in reply, '_two bits_', from inside the room.

Michael smiled and opened the door soundlessly and stepped inside, "Is it really so bad that you have to stay in bed?"

Loki was sat up on the sheets, leaning back against the bed head with no shirt on. He had what looked like a big purple bruise in the middle of his chest spreading across to his ribs, where Michael's elbows made contact. Michael winced and walked over to the bed. "Yes apparently, but not for long. I'm healing as we speak, it just hurts to breath," said Loki looking down at his chest. When Loki looked back up a second later he pursed his lips, "Your nose has stopped bleeding."

Michael sat on the edge of the bed and tilted his head, "What? Where you hoping that you had broken it?"

Loki rolled his eyes with a smile, "No, but at least you can breathe."

Michael noticed with a start that Loki's hands were shaking slightly at his sides and that his chest rose and fell in an uneven pattern, "Loki, are you alright?"

Loki's smiled dithered at the corners but remained otherwise, "I'm fine. Just weakened is all."

Michael frowned and took Loki's right shaking hand in his, "I'm not that strong Loki. I can't have done so much damage."

Loki shook his head, "I heal differently. And yes, you are. You're stronger than most demons Michael. When you hit me, you broke my sternum, and cracked all these ribs," he used his left hand to point to the middle of his chest and to trace a circle around the broken ribs, "I was lucky one of the ribs didn't splinter and puncture a lung. It's much harder to heal from something like that."

Michael blinked, "So you don't heal as fast as I do?"

Loki shook his head and took a shaky breath, "My body needs rest to heal, but even then it's a slow process. I can heal myself on most occasions, but I'm too weak after our little show in there."

Michael scoffed a laugh and shook his head, "I've gotta say Loki, you sure can suffer in silence."

Loki looked at Michael confused, "Pardon?"

Michael raised a brow, "If it had been me with the broken sternum and cracked ribs, I'd be pissed and throwing a fit."

Loki chuckled then winced at the pain it caused, "You're not really the strong silent type."

Michael shook his head, "No, I know. That's why I'm surprised that you can lay here and laugh when it's killing you." Michael stood and released Loki's hand, "You stay here and sleep or whatever and I'll take a tour of the place."

Loki narrowed his eyes, "I don't know if I like the idea of you roaming the castle without me."

Michael shook his head and brushed him off, "I'll make sure not to run into Thor while I'm out there. I'm just curious is all." Before Loki could say another word, Michael opened the door and stepped quickly outside then shut it behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy chapter 15! Chapter 15 Michael's Tour

Michael started to walk down the hall and came to a choice; he could either turn right and go the way Thor had just taken him or turn left and see what was down the dark corridor. Michael decided he didn't want to see Thor again and turned left.

As he walked, he could see that the walls were darker and that the floor sloped downward slightly. Michael suddenly shivered and remembered he had no shirt. A second later, he was farther away from the light and wearing another tight white t-shirt and his dark leather jacket.

As he continued down the corridor, Michael continued to feel a chill. He realized that he could see his breath and had goose bumps crawling up his arms as he came to a stop at the end of the dark corridor.

The tall arched doors here were the same size as the rest Michael had seen but something else was going on with the woodwork. Michael took a step closer and realized that the door was covered in carved snakes.

Snakes that moved around, weaving back and forth across the door. Michael took an involuntary step back. The snakes weren't alive but they certainly looked real. He reached up and placed the palm of his hand on the dark wood.

The wooden snakes slithered under his fingers soundlessly as if he weren't there. _**Whatever is behind this door…I'm not sure I want to see it,**_ he thought as he brought his hand away.

Michael nodded and turned around, nearly running smack into the middle of a pair of armored guards, "Oh, pardon me. I was just looking," he said with a quick smile.

The guards didn't look amused as they stared at him. "Quiet bunch aren't you?" asked Michael taking a step back and bumping the wooden snake covered doors.

Michael swallowed as the guards didn't say anything. Suddenly they reached forward and all hell broke loose.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for reading! Enjoy! Chapter 16 White Cell

Michael woke up with a massive headache to his right temple.

He groaned and sat up, placing his hand to his temple and rubbing. He winced at the pain and opened his eyes to see that he was sitting on a rock hard slab jutting from the wall of his small bright cell. "Oye," he yelled, suddenly causing him to wince again.

He then whispered as he rose from the rock slab to look around the square room, "Why do I have a feeling that this isn't good?"

There was no door, no window, and yet the room was bright. Michael ran his hand along the smooth wall, "Hello? Is anybody going to feed me? I want my one phone call."

When no one answered, he sat back down on the 'bed' and gently rubbed his temple. There was dry blood in his hair just above the sore spot. Michael frowned when he tried to remember what happen and came up short.

He remembered leaving Loki in his room and turning left, but that was it, _**what happened?**_

Suddenly there was a knock at the, well, wall in the tune of _'shave and a haircut'_. Michael looked up, "Loki?" He stood and watched with wide eyes as the wall turned transparent and showed Loki leaning against an armored guard.

"Finally…I was beginning to think I was alone here," said Michael with a quick smile.

Loki shook his head and sighed, looking Michael in the eye, "What have you done now Michael?"

Michael raised his brow, "Me? I've done nothing…" His smile faded when he noticed that Loki wasn't smiling back, "What did I do?"

Loki glanced at the guard, "It's alright. I'll be fine here, wait for me outside." Once the guard left, Loki turned back to Michael, "The guards found you snooping around the Relic room doors Michael, without permission or even an escort. No one is allowed in the Relic room besides my father, Thor, a few guards and I. When you said you were going on a tour, I thought maybe you'd return to the dining hall and get a bite, not get yourself in trouble with the royal guards. You didn't have to hit the man; he was only doing his job."

Loki walked into Michael's cell and sat on the rock slab. Michael watched with wide eyes as he remembered, "Oh yeah," he said with a smirk. "Well, he shouldn't have twisted my arm," he rubbed his wrist and shook his head, "Hey, where's the other one, he hit me with his pole and made me bleed," he said rubbing his temple.

Loki rolled his eyes, "You're not going to get payback." Loki stood and used his hand to support him as he started to walk away.

Once he stood, Loki closed his eyes and put his hand to his chest, "Loki?" Michael stood up in time to catch Loki under the arms as he fell sideways. "Loki-" yelled Michael as he held him up.

"I'm fine," panted Loki as he straightened himself, "I stood up too fast."

"You're still not well? I thought rest would help?" Loki shook his head and pushed off Michael to stand, "As it turns out, you did more than just break my sternum and crack my ribs."

The guard that was waiting outside for Loki came rushing in when Michael yelled, and was standing just outside his cell reaching in for Loki's arm. Loki took his arm and stepped out though the transparent wall, "You damaged the lord's heart and lungs," said the guard with a frown.

Michael let go of Loki's arm and stared in shock, "But…how?"

Loki spoke now with pale lips, "You're stronger than you thought Michael." With that, the wall turned solid and Loki and the guard disappeared, "Wait!" Michael threw himself against the wall and pounded it with his fists.

After a moment of painful punches and kicks, Michael sat back down on the cold slab and jammed his fist in his mouth. _**There's no way I could have done so much damage,**_ he thought as he stared at the ground.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy! Chapter 17 The All Father

Michael woke up sometime later. His headache was gone, only to be replaced with a different ache, his stomach.

As he sat up, his stomach growled loudly and he threw his hand to it, "Hello? Is anyone out there? I haven't eaten in like…" He paused as he thought about it and groaned, "two days! I'm going to start eating myself soon."

Michael groaned loudly and pulled his knees up to his chest to rest his head between his legs, "Come On!" His yell was muffled between his legs but he didn't care.

After a few attempts at yelling and pretending to eat his fingers, Michael decided that yelling and such wasn't getting him anywhere but hoarse.

He was on the floor with one hand propped up on his knee and his head against the wall when the wall next to him suddenly turned transparent, "Finally," he said in a rough voice, "Glad to see I get some service around here."

Michael looked up to see the guard that he'd hit earlier, "Oh, it's you…yeah, about that," he pointed to the guards black eye, "I'm really sorry."

The guard didn't seem to hear him as he stepped into the room and brought Michael to his feet, "The All Father requests your presence." The guard put what looked to Michael like thick brass cuffs on Michael's wrists, keeping them together and pulled him forward and out of the cell.

Michael tried to get the guard to tell him who the All Father was and why he wanted him when they passed through the dining hall and Michael's stomach began too growl at the sight of food being set out on platters.

"Awe, come on, just a bread roll or something," moaned Michael when the guard pulled him through the hall.

Michael knew that the next room they would walk through was the throne room and it finally clicked, when he saw that the guard was bringing him to the front of a small crowd in front of the large chair, who the All Father was. Odin, Loki's father.

Michael could feel his skin prickle as he swallowed and let the guard drag him forward. There was no sign of Loki anywhere. Michael searched frantically.

He spotted Thor at the edge of the room by the hall that lead to Loki's room and assumed that Loki was still in bed rest or he'd be here.

The guard stopped suddenly in front of the steps to the throne and bowed. Michael looked down at the guard who looked sideways at Michael then pulled him down in a bow as well.

"Rise," said Odin, suddenly rising from the throne and walking down the few steps between them.

The guard quickly pulled Michael up into a standing position and dropped his hand to stand at attention before Odin. Odin glared at Michael with his one eye; his other covered with a golden patch, and began speaking, "Who are you?"

Michael stared at him for a moment before finding his voice, even though it was still hoarse from yelling, "M-Michael Lehmann," he glanced at the guard's posture and finished with, "Sir."

Odin continued to glare at him and asked, "What are you?"

Michael's brows came together in confusion, "A demon?"

This brought gasps from the small crowd behind him. When Michael turned his head to look at them, Odin grabbed his shoulder, "I'm speaking to you boy, and you will look at me when I speak to you!"

Michael looked back at him with wide eyes, "Yes Sir!"

Odin's eye flashed with what looked like anger, but all he asked was, "Why do you want to kill my son?"

Michael froze, "What? Kill him? I don't want to kill Loki."

Odin's grip on his shoulder tightened, "Why else would you be here? Why else would he be lying in his death bed, barely breathing with a wound on his chest?"

Michael's mouth dropped open slightly, "I-I didn't…I mean I did, but-"

He was cut off suddenly by Odin's yell, "Silence!" His grip released his shoulder and pushed him down.

Michael fell back onto the hard floor and hit his head, not able to use his cuffed hands to catch him.

"Father no!" yelled a familiar voice, but it was too quiet for Michael to hear over his heart beat in his skull.

When he fell, he heard the loud crack of his skull on the hard floor and immediately felt dizzy. Michael could see dark figure standing above him and groaned. The light touch to his cheek called to him in a soft voice that allowed Michael to open his eyes.

Loki was knelt above him with his hand on Michael's cheek and chest and was quietly saying Michael's name, "Michael, look at me. Don't close your eyes. Michael!"


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for reading! Enjoy! Chapter 18 From One Bed to Another

"Fuck!" Michael took a pillow from beside him and tossed it at the rough handed maid, "You bitch! What was that?"

The plump maid put her hands on her hips, or where they should be anyway, and glared at him after tossing the pillow back at him, "That, Sir, was nothing compared to what it could have been if you would stop fidgeting." She picked up the sewing needle from the mattress and pushed him onto his back, "Now don't move or I might sew your head to this cushion."

Michael flinched as the needle penetrated his flesh over and over again, stitching up the small wound caused from Odin shoving him to the floor. He tried his best to not move in fear that this woman might actually do what she said.

She was a fast worker, he could give her that. When she was done she stepped back to pick up her instruments, "Whatever you do, don't scratch," she said before leaving the room.

Michael rolled over and sat up. He wondered why Loki hadn't come to see him yet. He wasn't in his cell anymore. After Odin pushed Michael down and he blacked out, Michael had woken in one of the bedrooms with a bandage around his head and a blood soaked pillow beneath him.

Michael raised his hand to the back of his head and winced. Apparently his wound wasn't enough for the use of anesthetic, but it still hurt like hell.

He looked down at his blood soaked t-shirt and frowned, "That's the second time I've seen you covered in blood in the past two days."

Michael looked up from his shirt and smiled, "Loki, good to see that you're up without assistance."

Loki smiled back and spun in a small circle where he stood, "It's like I'm a new man." He stopped after one rotation and walked over to the bed to sit on the edge, "I'm up and out of bed only to see that you've been sentenced to bed rest. How is this fair Michael," he asked with a slight pout.

Michael narrowed his eyes, "It's not my fault your 'All Father' decided to crack my head open."

Loki tilted his head and raised a brow, "Michael," he warned.

Michael rolled his eyes and sighed, "The man thought I was trying to kill you. Then he broke my head, I'm sorry Loki, but I don't have any respect for the guy anymore."

Loki raised his hand to Michael's cheek, "He doesn't expect you too. I've spoken with him and he understands…" Loki looked away from Michael's eyes, "everything."

Michael turned Loki's face to his with a soft expression, "He knows then? About us?"

Loki nodded and his lip twitched into a small smile, "It wasn't that hard to explain really. Do you remember before you blacked out?" When Michael shook his head Loki continued with, "I collapsed on my knees to make sure you were all right. Everybody that was in the room and saw knows about us Michael. Especially since I yelled at my father the way I did." Loki shook his head and his eyes drifted, "No one's ever yelled at him like that. He was speechless. He stayed in the throne room while I got you in here with some help."

Michael raised his brow, "What did you say to him?"

Loki looked back up with wide eyes and swallowed, "I…"

Michael raised both brows now, "What did you tell him Loki?"

Loki looked at him, still with wide eyes, but seemed like he really wanted to say it. Loki looked at his hands in his lap and whispered, "That I love you."

Michael had suspected as much and grinned widely before grabbing Loki's face in his hands and pulling him close so he could kiss him hard. He obviously caught him off guard, for Loki's eyes opened wide and he let out a gasp of surprise before melting into the kiss.

Michael was the first to pull back after a long session of locking lips, "I love you too Loki. Have done for 232 years."

Loki stared at him, chest rising and falling quickly, "232? But that would mean…"

Michael nodded, "I loved you the first moment I laid eyes on you. And I've not loved anyone else since."

Loki shook his head but smiled, "You never were one with words." Michael chuckled and pulled Loki back to his lips. Loki, apparently feeling just fine, was careful not to touch Michael's stitches as he tangled his fingers in his hair.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for reading! Enjoy! Chapter 19 Wake Up Call

When Michael woke up, he moved to stretch his arms, but found that one was wrapped under Loki. He smiled and pulled his arm from underneath him slowly so he wouldn't wake Loki up.

Loki sighed in his sleep and rolled over under the sheets freeing Michael's arm. Michael then waited for a few seconds before slowly and quietly climbing out from under the sheets. He crouched down to the floor to look for his boxers in the dark room and quickly found his boxers in the corner where Loki had thrown them.

Once dressed in his jeans, Michael moved around the room, picking up every bit of clothing he could find and lay them on the bed, so it would be easy to change if necessary. He walked up to the draped window and pushed a curtain back to look out.

His eye brow rose when he saw the view of the kingdom below. Even though it was dark, the city was lit as if it were day. He glanced over his shoulder to see if the light from the window woke Loki then turned back around when it didn't.

Michael had had his fair share of travels, but in all his life, he had never seen anything quite as beautiful as Asgard. "Wow," he whispered to himself, and then checked over his shoulder again.

Just beyond the city walls was a sea or something like that because the sea suddenly dropped off at the edges. All Michael could see past that was space. Like actual outer space, with stars and everything.

Michael got so close to the glass to see more that his breath fogged up the window and he had to wipe it away to continue looking.

After a while, Michael returned to the bed and decided to wake Loki, but he wanted to do it in a way that was different. Loki was lying on his back with his face turned away and his hands at his sides.

_**I guess it is true that you look younger when you sleep**__,_ thought Michael as he watched. He smirked suddenly as he got an idea.

Michael reached under the sheets and grabbed Loki's cock gently, so he wouldn't wake him too soon. Michael bent forward over Loki and kissed his bare chest, gently squeezing Loki in his hand.

His lips made their way to Loki's right nipple and rolled the ball of it between his teeth and tongue.

Loki's head turned and he moaned quietly in his sleep. Michael chuckled and tightened his fingers around Loki.

His index and middle fingers moved farther back behind Loki's sac and teased the sensitive spot there. He began moving his teeth and tongue over Loki's other nipple.

Loki moaned again, louder this time and opened his eye suddenly. He looked down at Michael with wide eyes then laid his head back down, "What are you doing," he asked tiredly.

Michael answered the question by twisting his fingers suddenly, bringing low gasps and moans from Loki. Michael then raised his head to look up at him and smiled, "Just thought I'd wake you up in a way that was different."

Loki closed his eyes and rolled his head back then arched up into Michael's hand. Michael chuckled again and twisted his fingers for a final time, "Come for me Loki."

Loki had no choice but to come in Michael's hand as he opened his eyes suddenly and dug his fingers into Michael's bare back. He groaned loudly, collapsing back down on the mattress and catching his breath.

Michael raised his come covered palm to his lips to lick it all up, "How was that for an early wake up?"

Loki looked down at him and chuckled, "I'm still sore from earlier. If you keep this up, I'll be dead before long."

Michael laughed and bent forward to kiss him hard, "That would be bad wouldn't it?" Michael sat up then pulled Loki up with him, "Come on, and get some pants on," he pointed to the end of the bed where the pile of clothes lay.

Loki kicked the sheets off and crawled off the bed, "Probably a good idea, since I'm sure that maid will return again soon, only this time she probably won't be alone."

Michael laughed and jumped off the bed remembering the plump maid returning to see them twisted in the sheets, moaning and groaning, "You wouldn't think she could move so fast."

Once she realized what was going on, the maid turned and ran out the door, covering her face and screaming.

Loki shook his head as he pulled his boots on and glanced over his shoulder, "That poor woman will never look at me the same."

Michael laughed again before stopping at the sound of a knock on the door. Loki and Michael glanced at each other, and then Michael yelled, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal, not one, but two maids. One was the plump one from earlier and the other was a young blonde with wide eyes.

The plump one looked the two men over then gestured for the younger maid to follow, "We brought mi' lords some clean clothes for tonight's dinner," said the plump maid.

Loki stood up from lacing his boots and shook his head, "I'm afraid we won't be attending tonight's dinner Gunhild."

_**So her name is Gunhild? Ha, a suiting name for such a large woman**__,_ thought Michael, he knew the name was Norse and stood for battle maid or something, before looking to Loki, "Why not?"

Loki looked at him in surprise, "Well…My father will be there. Everyone in the castle will be there…"

"Oh, well…yeah, but…Loki, I haven't eaten in days. As a demon, I can deal with it for a little while, but," as if on cue, Michael's stomach growled loudly. He rubbed his hand up and down his stomach and looked at Loki with a sympathetic smile.

Loki sighed, "I'd forgotten how much you ate." After a moment, Loki nodded and gestured for the maids to lay the clothes on the bed.

Michael raised his hand, "You know what…is there any way we can eat without seeing everyone in the castle?"

The plump maid looked at him with crazy eyes. Loki shrugged and looked at the maids. "Actually…" started the young maid in a soft voice, "there is the dining patio…I mean if you don't mind the sea breeze blowing you around."

She set the clothes bundle on the mattress and looked up at Michael, who raised his brow, "I don't mind a sea breeze."

He looked to Loki who glanced at the young maid and nodded, "Alright, the dining patio it is. Bodil, would you mind sending some dishes to the patio please?"

_**Bodil, that means cure or remedy for battle**__,_ thought Michael. Bodil nodded, "Yes, milord." She did a little curtsy and left the room followed by a plump Gunhild.

Michael walked to the side of the bed and grabbed the first item of clothes on the pile, "Uh…what is this?"

Loki, who closed the door behind the maids, turned around and raised a brow, "That…goes here." Loki walked up to him and grabbed a belt loop in his jeans then pulled him close, their hips touching.

Michael raised his brow and smirked, "Oh so we're playing that game, huh?"

Loki shook his head and kissed him gently on the lips then pulled away, "No games. Just get dressed, so we can hurry up and eat then return to the room so I can do this some more." Loki dropped his hand from Michael's belt loop and grabbed at him through his jeans.

Michael's eyes opened wide and a gasp slid from his lips. Loki chuckled and let him go to walk to the second pile and sort through the material.

Michael let a small whimper escape his lips then stared at Loki, "Don't tease me like that Loki." Michael rubbed himself through the fabric in his jeans and sighed.

Loki looked up at him from the pile and smirked, "Leave it alone Michael and get dressed. You'll be rewarded for your patience later I promise."

Michael bit his bottom lip and set the piece of leather down on the bed to pick up a piece of soft cloth in the shape of a shirt. He sighed and pulled it on over his head.

Loki grinned at him and pulled on a similar shirt but in black, where Michael's was a maroon color. Loki then pulled a leather tunic looking thing over his shoulders and strapped it across his chest.

Michael watched him with a sort of fascination as he dressed. Loki's lean muscles still visible through the material. The black matched his hair color perfectly and the green on the front was the same green as his eyes.

When Loki was done, he looked up to see how Michael did and raised a brow, "Michael? Why aren't you getting dressed?"

Michael shook away his thoughts and looked at the pile, "I don't what's what in this pile."

Loki sighed and walked up to him, "I really thought you were old enough to dress yourself Michael." Loki unzipped Michael's jeans and pulled them down to his ankles, grazing Michael's thighs with his thumbs on the way down.

He smirked when Michael's breath caught then stood to grab something off the pile. He handed Michael the brown leather pants then grabbed something else from the pile. When Michael pulled the pants on, Loki handed him a dark maroon leather jacket, then grabbed the leather strap from the bed and wrapped it around Michael's waist, "There. Now let's go."


	20. Chapter 20

So sorry for this being so late. I've been really busy with school lately. Hopefully these next two chapters will make it up to you! Thanks for reading! Enjoy! Chapter 20 Dinner

On the way to the dining patio, Michael walked beside Loki quietly. Loki glanced at him from the corner of his eye, "Michael? Are you ok?"

Michael glanced at him, "Hmmm? Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

Loki narrowed his eyes at him as they turned the corner, "You just seem very quiet is all."

Michael shrugged, "It's nothing."

Loki grabbed his hand and pulled him to a stop, "Michael, what's bothering you?"

Michael frowned and bit his lip, "Do you remember that journal you tried to get me to read? In the library that day?"

Loki narrowed his eyes but nodded anyway remembering exactly what day he was talking about, "Yes, I remember. You weren't paying any attention and said that it was always me that was interested in the old things. Why?"

Michael rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, it's kind of why I'm here."

Loki raised his brow, "I know. You found the poem and found the scepter," he frowned suddenly, "But that's not what's bothering you is it?"

Michael shook his head, "There's this demon, well, the King of Hell, Crowley. I work for him and he came to me the day I found the scepter with a job."

Loki narrowed his eyes again and crossed his arms, "Okay, continue."

Michael shrugged, "I didn't really think it was that big a deal until yesterday." Loki continued to watch him quietly, "Well, he wanted me to find the tesseract and stop some bloody battles."

Loki's expression slowly paled as he listened, "The tesseract? I'm sorry, but I can't help you with that Michael."

Michael stared at him, "What do you mean? You have it don't you? You said that the scepter thing was linked to the tesseract and brought me here."

Loki nodded, "Yes, I have it, but I can't just let you give it to the King of Hell Michael. It's a dangerous thing if in the wrong hands. Besides, if I let you give it to him, then you can never return to Asgard."

Michael frowned, "Sure I can. I'm a demon, and one of my powers happens to be teleportation."

Loki raised his chin and crossed his arms tighter, "Alright, go ahead. Teleport."

Michael narrowed his eyes then closed them. He thought of his home in England. Of the many rooms filled with a mixture of old furniture from the 1700s and newer furniture that Michael added a year or two ago. He opened his eyes and frowned when he saw that he hadn't moved. He was still in Asgard standing in the same place looking at Loki, "But…what's wrong with my powers?"

Loki continued to watch him blankly, "Nothing is wrong with your powers. You just can't teleport. In order to get to different worlds, everyone uses the Bifrost. I can teleport because it's one of my abilities. No matter where I am, I can appear where ever I want."

Michael continued to stare at him, "If I don't get the tesseract Loki, he will kill me. You don't double cross the King of Hell."

Loki shook his head and uncrossed his arms to rest one on Michael's shoulder, "I won't let him hurt you."

Michael huffed and rolled his eyes, "You can't stop him from doing what he wants Loki. He's powerful. He's the KING OF HELL. He is where he is because he is good at what he does. He only tolerates me back on Earth and in Hell because I do all his crappy jobs without complaint. It would be easy for him to find another demon to do his dirty work. He doesn't need me. He's going to kill me Loki." Michael stared wide eyed at Loki and swallowed. "He's going to kill me…"

His voice quieted to a whisper just barely audible for Loki's ears. Loki sighed and moved his hand to Michael's face, "And I am a god. There isn't anything he can do to hurt you as long as I'm around…and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Michael sighed and looked down to his feet, "Fine, I'll figure something out, let's just get some food okay?"

When they got farther down the hall, Michael pulled Loki close by the waist, "So…as soon as we eat, are we coming back to the room?"

Loki pushed him away with a gentle shove and a smile, "If you behave." Michael chuckled and they stayed like this till they got to the patio. Before they sat down though, Michael had an amusing idea that would probably cost him later.

Loki pulled out his chair and was just about to sit down when a vibrating cock ring suddenly appeared on his cock. He shifted uneasily as he sat down and Michael watched with a crooked smile as Loki attempted to palm himself to get comfortable, "Having trouble there Loki?"

Loki looked up and noticed Michael's expression then groaned, "Michael, what did you do?"

Michael chuckled, "It's just a bit of fun." He turned his hand at an angle and the ring turned on.

Loki nearly jumped out of his seat and had to grip the table, "M-Michael. Turn it o-off." Loki swallowed and tightened his grip on the table when Michael shook his head and the food was brought out to them. Loki closed his eyes and raised his other hand to cover his mouth.

Michael chuckled again and thanked the servers then lifted his silverware to dig in, "Mm mm…this is so good Loki. You should eat up."

Loki opened his eyes and glared at him from across the table, "Turn it off."

Michael ignored him as he took another bite, "Mm…if you don't eat that, I will gladly take it from you."

Loki narrowed his eyes and shuddered, a small moan escaping his lips, "P-pleease?"

Michael raised a brow, "Nah."

Loki's grip on the table was tight enough to whiten his knuckles as he let out a small gasp of pain, "Dammit Michael." He dropped his hand from his mouth and into his lap to try to remove it.

Michael knew his intentions and twisted his hand again, "Ahahah…each time you try to take it off, I turn it up."

Loki was bent forward slightly now with his whole body shaking, "T-that's it…t-two can p-play at this-s game." Loki looked up at Michael who now had a cock ring of his own vibrating lightly around his cock.

Michael's eyes went wide and he dropped his fork on the table, "Hey!" He dropped his hands to his pants then froze when Loki lifted his chin turning it up. Michael jumped up from his seat only to fall back down into it again. His knees gave way and he hissed in pain, "Hhahaa, vverry funnnny."

Loki wasn't really paying attention as he threw his head back and moaned in pain, both hands gripping the table, "You starttted it."

"Ok ok…I'll turnnn yours off if you turn minnne off," pleaded Michael as he felt himself building up painfully.

Loki nodded his head, "On the count of thrrree…one…ttwo…three."

Loki and Michael both sighed in relief when the rings disappeared then both groaned or moaned when they each came in their pants.

"Ffffuck," said Michael, resting his head on the edge of the table. "Agree to never do that again?" asked Loki who was leaning his head against the back of the chair.

Michael hummed a reply and looked down at himself, "Shit, you wouldn't happen to have any spare pants with you would you?"

Loki chuckled and shook his head, "Even if I did, what makes you think I'd give them to you? You should know better."

Michael lifted his head and looked at his plate, nearly empty of the food he was eating a minute ago, "I'm not really hungry anymore."

Loki glanced down at his own plate, still untouched and sighed, "Me either."

"Want to go back to the room and change?" asked Michael glancing up. Loki nodded and stood, walking over to Michael slowly then placing his hand on his shoulder. Michael blinked and they were back in the bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you for reading! It means a lot! Enjoy chapter 21! Chapter 21 Payback

He looked up to see that Loki was standing at the end of the bed with a blank expression.

"That was fast," said Michael swallowing.

Loki sighed and pushed Michael, shoving him back onto the bed, "You know…I'm glad you did that."

Michael sat up on his elbows and watched as Loki climbed onto the bed and pushed Michael back down with his hands on his chest. He bent down to plant a soft kiss on Michael's lips as one of his hands moved down to the top of his pants.

Loki untied Michael's pants and reached in to grab Michael's cock. A second later, Loki was placing another cock ring around Michael with a smirk, "It gave me inspiration."

Michael chucked his head back and groaned, "No…don't do this." Loki chuckled and pulled Michael's pants the rest of the way off.

He then began trailing kisses down Michael's chest to his stomach to the inside of his thigh. Michael shook his head, "All I'm saying is that it better be worth it."

When Loki replied, it was with a female voice. "Oh it'll be worth it alright," she purred.

Michael looked up suddenly and his mouth fell open, "Lauren."

She looked exactly the same as the last time he saw her. Bright green eyes accented by her black lashes, her black hair falling around her face, "You mean Loki."

Michael swallowed, "Loki…what are you doing?"

Lauren, Loki, smirked, "I thought it would be fun to change things up a bit. What do you think?"

Michael smiled slowly, "I think it's perfect."

Loki winked then lowered her lips to the head of Michael's cock. When she took him in, she took him in deep.

Michael arched his hips up toward her mouth with a low moan and gripped the sheets as she twisted her tongue around the tip. He bit his lip when he felt himself harden and the ring started to become painful. "Fuck, Loki."

Loki giggled around him then moved her mouth further down. _**I want you to beg**_, said Loki's voice inside Michael's head.

Michael groaned and lifted his hips again, "Please…I need you…Loki please."

Loki grinned then pulled off leaning up to kiss his lips, "Fine, but don't come until after I have."

Michael nodded and she crawled off him to strip down. Michael turned his head to watch her and shifted on the sheets as she started with the pants. She kicked them off then began unstrapping the top. Michael licked his lips then winced when his cock twitched with interest. Loki giggled then climbed back onto the bed above him and pulled the ring off, "Ready?"

Michael swallowed again and nodded, "Ready."

Loki smirked then slowly lowered herself onto him with a sigh, "Remember, not until I have."

Michael bit his lip then arched up into her and groaned. She held Michael's hands up above his head and set up a steady pace, kissing him hard on the lips. She rocked her hips against his and he arched up again as he felt himself reaching a breaking point. He moaned her name loudly against her lips. Loki hummed and pulled back to roll her head back and close her eyes, "I should have done this earlier."

Michael groaned and tightened his grip on her hips as she twisted above him, "Oh fuck, Loki…I-I can't hold it much longer."

She bent forward and nipped at his neck, "Here in a second…I want you to eat me out. I want you to make me scream." Michael nodded quickly then pulled her hips closer and arched up sucking a gasp from her as she released around him. Michael groaned loudly as he came not a second later then whimpered in relief.

Loki sat up, breathing heavily and grinned down at him before lifting off of him and moving up to rest a knee on either side of his head with her hands gripping the bedhead. Michael waited for her permission before nipping at the inside of her thigh. He nuzzled her clit with the tip of his tongue then began sucking at it and making her jump and shudder.

After a moment of this he moved farther down to dip in his tongue while she tangled her fingers in his hair and purred, "Your mouth…don't stop." Michael didn't stop for another moment and sucked her hard. Loki gasped and screamed his name as she came into his mouth and tugged at his hair.

She used the bedhead as a support as she climbed off of him to collapse beside him. Michael licked his lips and rolled onto his side to watch her, "How was that?"

Loki glanced at him from the side and shook her head, "That was perfect."

She rolled onto her side and snuggled up close to him and closed her eyes. Michael pulled the sheets up around them and wrapped his arm over her waist. He raised his hand to the side of her face to brush back a long black curl and kissed her temple before laying his head back and falling asleep.


End file.
